Lie
by LyraHikaru
Summary: Cry leaves Pewdie in the middle of the night. As he waits at the airport to go back to Florida, a certain song makes him doubt his choice. PewdieCry! Based on a fan video from YouTube. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I got this idea stuck in my head while watching a PewdieCry fan video on YouTube. The song was Lie by Megurine Luka. I almost died watching it. Anyways, it gave me an idea for a one-shot. Here it is for your reading pleasure.**

Lie

-Cry POV-

I stared up at the ceiling as I listened to the soft breathing of my best friend and lover Pewdie. Yes THAT Pewdie. The one with over 5 million subscribers on YouTube. Lately, I've been feeling strange about our relationship. Sure we love each other but I feel like he's slipping away from me. It's not that I'm losing him to YouTube or his Bros, I just feel like we are growing apart. I looked over at the clock next to Pewdie's bed. _3:30 AM. _I was living with him in Sweden. I have been since Mariza and Felix broke up because she felt like Pewdie cared more about YouTube than he did about her. It was a hard time for the swede but we got through it together. I could never get used to the strange time difference so while Pewdie slept, I would lie awake and think. It was during these late night pondering sessions that I felt my doubt grow. I got up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. My bare feet made no sound on the shag carpet that ran through the apartment. I shivered as the cool air touched the bare skin of my chest. I leaned against the countertop and let out a long sigh. I knew that I loved him and vice versa but I have always felt as if our love was dead from the start. I didn't want to think like that but I couldn't help it. I guess that I decided this a long time ago. I didn't want to but maybe it was for the best.

I was going to leave.

I don't know when I decided this exactly, maybe a month ago? I don't really care to debate it in my head. I had slowly packed up some of my clothes over the past month. I was going to have to leave some of my clothes behind if I was going to leave tonight. I'm surprised the swede hasn't caught on and tried to stop me from leaving but this is the man who has to have someone almost spell it out for him. All I needed to grab from our- his bedroom was my laptop case and my headphones. I had hidden my suitcases in the supplies closet. I pushed off the counter and walked back to his room. I quickly changed into jeans and a t-shirt and pulled my jacket on and grabbed my laptop case and let my headphones rest on my neck. The green Beats headphones were given to me by Felix for my birthday last year. I pulled my suitcases out from the closet and set them by the door. I then sat down to write a note to Felix.

_Dearest Felix,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly. But I'm afraid that we have grown apart in this past year. I know that you know that I love you with all my heart and always will. I just hope that you will forgive me for leaving. I wish I could tell you this in person but I don't think I could have the nerve to tell you. I hope you find someone that makes you smile like I did and I hope we can still stay in touch after this. Just know that I will always love you Felix, forever and always. I hope to see you smile with someone who loves you as much as I do. By the time you read this, I will probably be on a plane back to America. This is NOT your fault at all Felix so don't harm yourself. I love you. Thank you for loving me back._

_Ryan_

I folded the note and left it on the table. I then walked to the door and silently let myself out. I locked the door and slid the key under the door. Then I walked towards the elevators and pressed the call button. After the elevator slid open and I stepped inside and pushed the button for the first floor, I leaned against the wall and watched as the numbers counted down to G. I left the building and put my suitcases in my rented car. I drove to the airport and parked the vehicle. I grabbed my two bags and hung my laptop case from my shoulder. I walked quickly inside the airport and went up to the ticket desk. A little while later, I had a ticket back to Florida in my back pocket. The plane was to land at 4:00 and was to be in the air by 4:30. I sat down with my stuff and pulled out my iPod and plugged my headphones in. I put the device on shuffle and a song that I had never heard started playing. I looked at the title. 'Lie by Megurine Luka'. It then hit me, this was one of the songs that my cousin Sierra had accidently sent to my iPod a few months ago. I shrugged and let the song play.

_Why can't it_

_Be perfect_

_This love is not_

_Even real_

_Why don't I_

_Cry for you_

_When love was dead_

_From the start_

Man this song totally worked with this moment. I listened to the lyrics closely.

_I don't want you_

_I don't need you_

_I'll forget you_

_It doesn't matter!_

_I'll play along_

_Writing our song_

_We are perfect_

_I love you_

_No!_

_This is so wrong!_

_Why aren't you gone?_

_I know you're not that strong!_

_Don't listen to me_

_We'll always be_

_So perfectly happy_

This song seemed to be speaking to me. I paused it as a voice came over the intercom. "_Flight 102 for American Airlines has been delayed until 5:30. We are sorry for the inconvenience."_ I sighed. This was just great. I had to wait even more. I unpaused the song.

_The lies you_

_Subcome to_

_Blissfully unaware_

_I don't know_

_How you can't_

_See through my façade_

_I don't want you_

_I don't need you_

_I'll forget you_

_It doesn't matter!_

_I'll play along_

_Writing our song_

_We are perfect_

_I love you_

_No!_

_This is all wrong!_

_Why aren't you gone?_

_I know you're not that strong!_

_Don't listen to me_

_We'll always be_

_So perfectly happy_

_And maybe_

_One day I'll_

_Get to see_

_Your smile_

_In the arms_

_Of someone_

_Who loves you_

_Like I do_

_No!_

_This is all wrong!_

_Why aren't you gone?_

_I know you're not that strong!_

_Don't listen to me_

_We'll always be_

_So perfectly happy_

As the song came to an end, I felt tears run down my face. That song described this whole mess. I put the song on repeat and leaned back in the uncomfortable plastic chair. I felt my eyes slide shut as the song ran through the second verse. _'Oh, Pewds… I hope this isn't a mistake…..'_

**So….. How did I do?! This was just a random idea that popped into my head that would not go away until I wrote it down. I know I said that this was going to be a one-shot but I might make it a two-shot with Pewdie going to the airport to try and stop Cry from leaving. We shall see, we shall see. Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! I am back with part 2 of Lie! So, the song Lie has a sequel song, if you want to call it that. That 'sequel song' is called I (love) and it is by GUMI. This part of the story is going to be in Pewdie's POV. I think I'm going to see about getting a Beta reader after I finish this and get it up online. In other news, I have somehow forgotten the password to my email account. Yay! –cries- Moving on! I hope you all enjoy the final part of this fanfic. I will be happy to take ideas for other possible fanfics. Ok, now go read! Go! Shoo!**

**I forgot to do this last time so I'm gonna do it now. I don't own either of the songs, they belong to some guy. I don't own Luka Megurine or GUMI. I certainly don't own Pewdiepie or Cry, they are real people! I just own the story line. Now you can read.**

I (love)

Pewdie's POV

I had been awoken by Maya's loud barking. For a small dog, she made A LOT of noise. I rolled over to see if Cry had finally fallen asleep. But his side of the bed was empty and from the coldness of the spot, he had been gone for quite some time. I looked at the alarm clock. 4:45 AM. God, why did Maya wake me up so early!? I stood up from the bed and slipped on a t-shirt, jeans and my favorite hoodie, the one that had Cry's scent imprinted in it. I walked out of our bedroom and down the hall towards the living room. "What's wrong Maya?" I looked down at my little pug as she ran around my legs. I followed her into the kitchen. 'Of course she's hungry. That's why I got woken up at 4:45 in the fucking morning.' I got her some food and looked around the kitchen. 'I wonder where Cry is at this ungodly hour…' I then spotted a folded piece of paper on the kitchen table. It had the word '_Felix_' written on it in Cry's handwriting. My hand shook as I picked it up and unfolded it. As I read the note, I felt my heart crack. It wasn't until tears began falling on the sheet of paper that I realized that I was crying. "Cry, I had the feeling something like this was going to happen but not this soon." Maya was pawing at my leg, trying to gain my attention. I bent down and picked her up. "He's gone Maya. I can't believe he's really gone." The small dog looked at me like I had grown a second head. And then, an idea wormed its way into my brain. '_What if Cry was still in Sweden?_' I put Maya down and grabbed my car keys off the table and hurried towards the front door, Maya close at my heels. I slid on my shoes and picked up the spare key that I had given Cry when he first moved in. I pocketed it and opened the front door. "I'll be back in a little bit Maya." I then shut and locked the door and hurried towards the elevators.

-First Floor (too lazy to write the whole elevator scene again)-

I almost ran out of the elevator once the door slid open. I ran out of the building and got to my car in record time. I climbed in and quickly backed out of my parking spot. I had to get to the airport fast. I had no idea how long ago Cry had left and I didn't know if he had booked a flight. What if he was going back to Florida already? That thought caused me to floor the gas pedal.

-Airport (lazy!)-

I parked quickly and rushed towards the entrance. I went up to the ticket counter. "Excuse me; has anyone by the name of Ryan Terry booked a flight in the last hour or so?" The young woman smiled at me as she looked through the database and nodded. "A young man used that name to book a flight to Florida about 30 minutes ago. If I'm not mistaken, the flight has yet to land here. That's him over there asleep." I followed her finger and saw Cry, asleep; wearing the headphones I had gotten him. I thanked the girl and walked over to the snoozing American. I could hear the music coming from the headphones. I pulled his iPod from his hand carefully and looked at the song title. 'Lie'. I could see there was a sequel song that Cry had on his iPod. It was called 'I (love)' by someone called GUMI. I clicked it and a new song started playing.

Cry's POV

I could hear the song change on my iPod. Who changed it?

_I know the cryptic way she hides it_

_I see how she fakes her affection_

_I've tried to understand everything_

_But I guess I'm just a hopeful fool…_

Huh…. Strange… This sounds like a song that fits Pewdie….. (No offence to Pewdie meant at all!)

_To her I'm nothing,_

_We weren't anything,_

_Just a basic test,_

_An experiment_

_I know it's pointless,_

_I know it's worthless_

_But I won't give up,_

_I won't surrender_

_I won't let him steal you from me_

_I'll save you and then you will love me_

_I won't let you do this to yourself_

_I'll save you, we're perfect together_

What is this song? This makes no sense to me. I need to see what this song is. I struggle to open my eyes.

_I don't get why she's not listening_

_I am fighting an abandoned war_

_I tried to show her the way I feel_

_But I guess I'm just a hopeless fool_

_To her I'm nothing,_

_We weren't anything,_

_Just a basic test,_

_An experiment_

_I know it's pointless,_

_I know it's worthless_

_But I won't give up,_

_I won't surrender_

_I won't let him steal you from me_

_I've save you and then you will love me_

_I won't let you do this to yourself_

_I'll save you, we're perfect together_

I finally open my eyes enough to look around and the first thing I see is a mess of blonde hair.

_You will see,_

_It will finally,_

_Be just you and me,_

'_Till the end of the world_

_I want you,_

_I deeply need you,_

_I won't forget you,_

_You're my sanctuary_

"Pewds?" The blonde jumped and looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes. "Cry?"

_I won't let him steal you from me_

_I'll save you and then you will love me_

_I won't let you do this to yourself_

_I'll save you, we're perfect together._

I pulled my headphones off my ears as the song ended. I glanced down at the title of the song I had just been listening to. 'I (love)'. I locked eyes with Felix. "How did you…?" The Swede smiled at me. "I got woken up by Maya and then found your note. Cry, why did you think we were growing apart?" He pushed a piece of my shaggy brown hair out of my eyes. I looked at my feet. "I-I don't know exactly Pewds." He smiled softly and leaned up to my face. "I don't think we have grown apart Cry." Then, he softly pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened. He had never kissed me in public before. As he pulled away, he smirked at the look on my face. "Is that proof enough that we have grown closer and not apart?" I didn't feel the need to answer with words.

**Done! I am so glad to get that off my chest finally! So let me know how I did and if you want more of this type of stuff from me in a review! I can take hate, I'm a big girl. Thanks for reading and all that jazz. I got to work on one of my other stories before my friend starts ranting about me ignoring it (you know who are Niko!). Laterz.**


End file.
